The present invention relates to an exercising toy, and more specifically to a body twist exercising toy, which produces sound and lighting effects when the user twists the body to rotate a saucer.
A variety of indoor exercising apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These indoor exercising apparatus are commonly heavy and expensive, and occupy much floor space. Further, young people and females tend to use a loop for exercising by twisting the body to turn the loop about the waist. However, it is monotonous to twist the body with a loop.